Youtube College
by CuriousTrouble
Summary: T.D. and a bunch of other youtubers go to Adrian College. She hates it at first but she enjoys it. JOIN HER THROUGH WHAT HAPPENS!
1. Chapter 1: It Can't Be

**T.D.'s POV,**

I grabbed my schedule and it said everything I needed on there. I went to my friends, Tiff and Dawn, and they asked, "What dorm number!"

"The same as you guys! 205!"

We walked to our dorm. I've known them ever since I was a kid. My annoying brother, Adam, was the same age as me, 17. I hope he wasn't gonna be here because me and my friends are the only popular youtubers here. We unpacked and I said, "So, we got three months until school starts, what should we do today?"

We heard a knock at the door and I threw a bouncy ball at the door and a very familiar scream was heard. I said, "What the fuck is he doing here?"

"I HEARD THAT!"

I opened the door and said, "What the fuck are you doing here, Adam."

"Tons of youtubers we're tooken to this college."

Tiff and Dawn were beside me and said, "Dear god, who knows what they did to make this happen."

We walked out, seeing if this is true. Adam said, "While you go figure this out, Ty wants to talk to you on campus."

I glared at him. We walked out onto campus. I looked around, in shock. Dawn and Tiff said, "Dear god..."

I finished with, "Why this college that I'm at?"

Dawn said, "Well, T.D., let's go before they come at us."

We left, me cursing under my breath. Tiff said, "We have to go say hi to them sooner or later."

"You guys are not making me leave this room."

Well, that failed! I was dragged until I gave in. Well, until I was thrown over, I should say, Mitch's shoulder. Dawn and Tiff followed with me saying, "I hate you all!"

Mitch said, "Thank you, then."

He finally sat me down and I said, "Thank you, now don't do that again or you'll be dead." I walked off and Tiff said, "T.D., everyone is making fan fictions of you and other youtubers. I was looking them up and it's you and Ty the most."

I pulled out my phone and checked the comments of my last video. Everyone was saying how cute we were together. I said, "I got to do a livestream today, you guys wanna join?"

"Yeah sure. Who's all gonna be in it?"

I shrugged, "Jordan, Jerome, Adam, and you guys."

We went back to the dorm, after being dragged by Jerome, I finally broke free and ran. I grabbed my camera and said, "Hey guys, T.D. here and today, I just found out that a bunch of youtubers here at the Adrian College. I found that out by my-"

I heard a knock and I yelled, "TROUBLE ARMY!"

"SKY ARMY!"

I opened the door to see the person I didn't expect.

**ANYONE WANNA GUESS? Well, you can but im gonna just move straight onto the next chapter so ya know. It's short, I know. The next one will be really long! I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Song

**T.D.'s POV.**

I looked at him, "Why is every youtuber I know here?"

Tiff and Dawn appeared beside me. "Sup Ty," Tiff said.

I said, "Ty, can we talk later?"

"I was just warning you that your brother gave your dorm number to tons of youtubers."

"Tell him I'll kill him when he least expects it."

T walked off and I went back to the camera, "As I was saying. My annoying brother and a bunch of other youtubers are here. You guys have been asking me to sing for you. If Adam put you up to this, I swear he won't like what's coming next. Anyway, since everyone has been wanting me to sing, on the livestream tonight, everyone and I have agreed to let me sing for you guys. We will let you know when it's going to happen. If I'm too busy, I won't be there and I'll just record one for you."

I walked out into the hallway and said, "I expect you want me to show you some of them. Well, I'll wander around and we'll see who we can find."

I looked over at Dawn and Tiff, "One you guys wanna come?"

Tiff rose up and we walked down the hallway. We run into Jerome, who acted very weird around me. I said, after he was gone, "Let's hope not to run into-"

Adam took the camera from me and running off, "Adam!"

**Ty's POV. (SHORT ONE)**

I stayed after the guy's conversation and just listened. I would say I was just tired or just thinking when really I was thinking about T.D. Only Adam knew that I liked her. He told me that Jerome and Mitch also liked her. Jason was more like a brother to her and he likes this girl Bethany, Beth for short.

**T.D.'s POV.**

I got my camera back and then Tiff took it out of my hands and said, "They're having a youtuber party and you're the singer!"

I walked outside and someone grabbed me and put me behind curtains on stage and said, "You're performing Impossible by Shontelle." The person gave me a mic and pushed me onto the stage.

I shrugged and started to sing with the music,

"I remember years ago,

Someone told me I should take,

Caution when it comes to love,

I did, I did,

And you were strong and I was not,

My illusion, my mistake,

I was careless, I forgot,

I did,

And now when all is done,

There is nothing to say,

You have gone so effortlessly,

You have won,

You can go ahead tell them,

Tell them all I know now,

Shout it from the roof tops,

Write it on the sky line,

All we had is gone now,

Tell them I was happy,

And my heart is broken,

All my scars are open,

Tell them what I hoped would be,

Impossible, Impossible, Impossible, Impossible,

Falling out of love is hard,

Falling for betrayal is worst,

Broken trust and broken hearts,

I know, I know,

Thinking all you need is there,

Building faith on love is worst,

Empty promises will wear,

I know, I know,

And now when all is gone,

There is nothing to say,

And if you're done embarrassing with me,

On your own you can go ahead and tell them,

Tell them all I know now,

Shout it from the roof tops,

Write it on the sky line,

All we had is gone now,

Tell them I was happy,

And my heart is broken,

All my scars are open,

Tell them what I hoped would be,

Impossible, Impossible, Impossible, Impossible,

Impossible, Impossible, Impossible, Impossible,

Ooh Impossible (yeah yeah),

I remember years ago,

Someone told me I should take,

Caution when it comes to love,

I did,

Tell them all I know now,

Shout it from the roof tops,

Write it on the sky line,

All we had is gone now,

Tell them I was happy,

And my heart is broken,

All my scars are open,

Tell them what I hoped would be,

Impossible, Impossible, Impossible, Impossible,

Impossible, Impossible, Impossible, Impossible,

I remember years ago,

Someone told me I should take,

Caution when it comes to love,

I did..."

Everyone cheered and clapped for me, Mitch, Jerome, and Ty the loudest. Jason has always been a brother to me and always will be a brother to me...

**Credit to Shontelle for this song and it will be appearing later in this story again. But when a girl is heartbroken from someone... I'm not saying who! Thanks for everyone who has favorite the story. Ok, question until next story, will Ty admit his feelings or fall for another girl to get T.D. jealous? My name is TroubleDreams now and I will be calling you guys my Trouble Makers or Troublers. VOTE FOR NAMES AND ANSWER THE QUESTION IN THE REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnappers!

**With some help on instagram from my herobrines, I have decided to make chappy 3 of the series. If you have an instagram account, my username is: herobrine_army_135 if you want to go check out the person that helped me, their account is: popular_minecraft ENJOY THE WEIRD CHAPPY**

**T.D.'s POV.**

I was walking through campus with my friend when someone grabbed our arms and were dragging us. The dude said, "Make any moves and you're dead."

I rolled my eyes and put a knife to my throat, "No one will save you now."

I saw Adam out of the corner of my eyes and said, "Who thinks you will?"

**Adam's POV.**

I looked around and grabbed Ty and said, "Bethany and T.D. are gone!"

He looked at me and we ran off. I looked around and Ty said. "Let's split up."

I followed the outside of campus. I heard talking and looked to the right and saw my sister and her friend. Some guy held a knife at her throat. I felt a gun at my head and someone said, "You help them, she's dead."

I turned around to find a girl and I said, "You're with them too?"

"No. I warn people. I'm here to help. Let them go, we'll save them and she'll be alive."

"How do you know this?"

"I've been in this and your position before many times."

I decided to trust the girl and I said, "I'm Adam."

"I'm Harmony. Let's go warn your friend to not bother them."

I followed the girl as we went to find Ty. When we found him, he was about to get ready to fight when I jumped in front of him. He said, "Adam! Your sister's about to die!"

I rolled my eye and we dragged Ty back and explained everything to him. He just stared out the window, murmuring something. Harmony said, "We'll find her. She's out there... somewhere..."

Ty looked at me and I saw pain in his eyes. It made me flinch by how much pain was there. Harmony saw it too and left us alone. I looked at Ty, who was staring out the window again but was fiddling a piece of folded paper in his hands. I heard him mutter, "Why do they need her..." I put my hand on his shoulder and it seemed to show everything he was going through. I guess he really does love my sister...

Ty had tears falling from his eyes as rain fell from the sky.

**Ty's POV.**

I felt Adam's hand on my shoulder. I didn't care, all I cared about now was T.D. Harmony came back into the room and sat across from me, next to Adam. She said, "We're going to save her, we just need to locate where they are."

I walked out of the room. and went to her dorm and knocked on the door. Tiff answered and I asked, "Does T.D. have her phone on her?"

"Yeah, why?"

"An important reason," I yelled behind me as I ran back to me and Adam's dorm. I thought, _I will come and find you T.D. and will tell you how I feel..._

I felt my phone vibrate and I looked at it and It was from T.D. and it said: **Please come save me Ty! I need you and I love you!**


End file.
